Kennice Hancock
A prideful Gilnean just as any other self-respecting Gilnean should be, Kennice is a prime example of her kingdom's strong and well-known military. Towering over her fellow Gilneans in terms of hubris and especially in terms of height, she makes for quite the intimidating woman. Kennice's goals in life are simple: Crush the Forsaken, take back Gilneas and then celebrate with a tall pint of Gilnean beer. In that order. = =Personality = ---- Pride is what carries her in her everyday life; pride for her accomplishments and for her country's accomplishments. A cocky individual for sure, Kennice has always been as over-confident as she is now, especially when it comes to matters that pertain to her. Though she has earned a significant of the intense confidence that she exudes, most of it is simply her cocky and prideful attitude. Like every Gilnean, she is extremely patriotic, almost to the point of being zealous whenever the topic of her country is brought up in conversation. However, when discussing general things or making small talk, Kennice can be charming, well-meaning and even teasing. She tends to scoff at or dismiss those that she disagrees with though. It would take a lot to break her out of her love for Gilneas. =Description = ---- To go with her hubris-filled personality is her rather fitting and smug looking face. With fantastic cheekbones to go along with her supple cheeks and soft chin, Kennice's face makes it quite easy to forget her awful personality, when she is not looking down at you condescendingly, of course. Along with those delicate features, between her light brown eyes, she has a cute, button nose and angelic lips. On the right side of her nose is a simple, silver nose ring. On top of all that is her dark, red hair that she almost always keeps in a neat ponytail. Kennice is tall, much taller than the average woman of her race. At 6'2, she stands out. To go along with her above average height is her refined physique. Taut, sinewy muscle, that lies underneath her smooth, tanned skin, covers most of her body. While she is muscular, she is not to the point where her body is unrecognizable as that of a womans. Her strong, albeit strong, shoulders give way to a smooth, sturdy, back that provides excellent support for the pleasant swell of her ample breasts. They rest comfortably above her toned stomach, where you can easily see each and every single one of her well-defined abs. Trailing further down her stomach is her well proportioned waist, wide, almost child-bearing hips, followed up by her plump and toned rear and her thick, muscular thighs. The rest of her legs are also fairly muscular, especially her claves. On her right thigh is a tattoo of a dark, bold red, rose that has several dark-green thorns surrounding it. Due to her constantly being on the move, what with the whole back and forth journies between Dalaran, the Shore and Stormwind, combined with her love for alcohol, Kennice hardly has any time to take care of herself as well as others. This does not stop her from doing her very best to stay as clean as possible though. Sadly, even trying her best does not do much to get rid of the smell of sweat, metal and the light scent of booze that seems to come off of her. At least she always brushes her teeth and combs her hair, right? =Outfit = ---- The heavy set of bulky, plate armour that she wears covers up nearly every single inch of her body. With it on, she strikes a rather intimidating figure, what with the spikes on her pauldrons and the horns that seem to be jutting out side of her helm. It is made of heavy, metal plates, attached to eachother by thick rivets and tightly bound leather. To keep it on, she has leather straps that she binds tightly on her body, but not too tightly as to hinder her mobility. Over her armour, Kennice wears a pristine, Gilnean tabard and a pristine, Gilnean cloak. She always does her best to make sure both articles of clothing are immaculate. Underneath her armour, she wears a dark, skin-tight, bodysuit to prevent any uncomfortable snagging when wearing her armour. When out of her armour, which is a rarity, Kennice can be found wearing traditional Gilnean garb. She does not have too many casual outfits, but the ones that she does have are always kept clean and tidy. Most of them are dresses or gowns, something that most Gilneans would wear back in Gilneas. While not exceptionally fancy or elegant in appearance, they look to be well-made and well-kept. Sometimes she even wears a top hat when going casual. =Weapon = ---- Slung on her back by a leather sling is a large halberd. Her halberd is so large, that it has to rest diagonally on her back or else it would drag on the ground. Judging by all the scratches on it and evidence of past-polishings, one can easily tell that her weapon has seen its fair share of combat. Whilst also being quite dangerous already, Kennice has also had a few holy fire runes engaved into the flats of the blade. Channeling a bit of her innate mana into it, she can engulf the entire head of her weapon in a holy fire. Perfect for smiting undead opponents into submission before finishing them off. On her side is a simple rapier. It's not as important so it doesn't really need a description. =Skills and Abilities = ---- Work in progress. =Relationships = ---- Work in progress. =History = ---- Work in progress. =Trivia = ---- *Her favourite colour is bluish-grey. She hates the colour turquoise. *Her favourite food is bread pudding, made with booze soaked raisins, dripping with vanilla, whiskey syrup and eaten with a mug of coffee with one or two shots of hard liquor in it. *She enjoys smoking the occasional cigar whilst drinking a glass of whiskey, neat, of course. *She hates fish. *She also hates eating rations. *Kennice prefers biscuits over cookies. *Her favourite flavour of icecream is rum raisin. *She is right handed. *Her voice reference is Camilla Luddington in her performance as Lara Croft in Tomb Raider (2013). *She likes calls her halberd, 'sweetheart', when no one is looking. *She absolutely despises her worgen form as she believes it to be too dirty and too mongrel-like in appearance for a proper Gilnean such as herself. *Despite being in either full-body armour or a modest dress at all times, she still somehow manages to have a full-body tan. *Her favourite book genre is history. Biased history, that is. *Sometimes she likes to make her accent purposefully thick to see if whoever she is talking to can understand her. *She got the scars from her face when a worgen slashed her. Category:Characters Category:Gilnean Category:Gilnean Military Category:Gilnean Army Category:Worgen